


It was his mouth that I was kissing.

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Car Sex, Established Relationship, I don't know how to tag this really, M/M, almost, based on the song animals by nickleback, kind of, or almost car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs Calum, so when he gets a text from him that says 'fuck, i cant stand it. at mine in 20 minutes. need you' he jumps into his car at three in the morning and heads to his house, his fingers tight around the wheel with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Michael and Calum almost fuck in Michael's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was his mouth that I was kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, 5SOS love Nickelback, I love Nickelback, and Michael loves the song 'Animals' by Nickelback. I don't know if you listened to it or not (you should) but I just needed to write something inspired on that song. And I'm pretty obsessed with malum lately, so here I am.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy it x

The tour ended two weeks ago and Michael needs Calum.

When you spend all of your time with one person it's a little difficult to stay away from them, even if it's just for two weeks. And when it comes to Calum, for Michael two weeks is more than forever.

He needs Calum, so when he gets a text from him that says 'fuck, i cant stand it. at mine in 20 minutes. need you' he jumps into his car at three in the morning and heads to his house, his fingers tight around the wheel with anticipation.

And Michael drives faster to match the speed of his heartbeat.

When he gets to Calum's he can see his band mate standing in the front door, hugging himself to keep warm, and Michael opens the car door even before parking the vehicle. 

Calum runs toward the car and gets in, closing the door with more force than necessary, but he's looking at Michael with wide eyes and Michael doesn't give a fuck about the car door right now.

"C'mon, start the car, my mum's gonna see us."

Calum speaks in whispers and Michael needs to swallow hard to not get him naked just now.

He nods and starts driving again, and he doesn't know where they're going, because if they go to his own and his parents see them they're going to kill him, and it's the same thing with Calum's parents, but then Calum's hand is in his knee and his breath is in his ear and Michael doesn't really care anymore.

He just keeps driving with his eyes fixed in the road and his knuckles white for grabbing the wheel way too hard. 

Calum places a small kiss under Michael's ear and he starts rubbing his thigh up and down.

"I fucking missed you" he whispers and Michael swallows again because Calum's voice is so rough he thinks he's going to lose his mind.

Calum keeps placing small wet kisses in his neck, nibbling at the skin under his jawline, and Michael bites hard into his lower lip, he bites until he can taste the blood in his tongue and it hurts enough to take his mind away from the feeling of Calum's mouth against his sensitive skin, so he can keep his head focused in the road.

Michael's breathing speeds up and he feels his mouth dry when Calum licks a strip in his neck and then breathes over it. There's something oppressing his chest, he's not exactly sure of what it is, but he thinks that maybe is the need of getting his pants off when Calum's hand goes a little bit further, close to his crotch. He hasn't touched Calum even once yet and it's driving him crazy.

"Fuck" he murmurs when Calum bites hard at his lobe and his hand squeezes him right between his legs. Michael is trying really hard to keep his attention on the road, but he can't help to press harder the accelerator, speeding up the car, and now his knuckles are hurting "Calum, fuck, stop. I can't focus on the road" he says trying to pull away a little, just enough to be able to think straight again.

But Calum seems to not listen to Michael, because he bites again in Michael's skin, this time in his collarbone, and squeezes his growing erection one more time, harder.

"I want you" he keeps whispering in Michael's ear and Michael really can't take this anymore.

He needs to get his clothes off and he needs to touch Calum and he needs to kiss Calum and he needs Calum naked under his body. And he needs it now.

Michael groans when Calum slips his hand into his pants and it's just too much. He suddenly forgets about the road, the wheel and the car, there's just Calum, and when they're driving in a long straight road, he turns his head and presses his lips against Calum's. 

It feels so fucking good. Kissing him again, full on the mouth, a wet messy kiss, with their tongues already intertwined, when they've been two weeks without seeing eachother. It feels like breathing again when you've been too much time holding your breath under the water. 

And Michael feels like burning when Calum's long fingers curl around his dick and he squeezes again.

Michael pulls away and looks at the road, he doesn't know how they are still alive, but he does know that they need to stop the car already, because Calum's hand is moving up and down his erection and his lips are attached to his neck again and Michael needs, really needs, to touch him.

So he parks in the first empty street he finds and his hands fly from the wheel to Calum's waist. He's shaking with want.

He crashes their lips together again, taking his time to taste Calum's mouth, and slips his hands under his t-shirt. Calum's skin is hot under his fingertips and he feels amazed when Calum trembles when he rubs his back as slow as he is able to go. 

Michael makes Calum lie down until his back hits the door and Calum's hand leaves Michael's pants and he sinks both of his hands in Michael's hair, trying to pull him even closer.

When Michael bites Calum's lower lip, he lets out a deep groan that goes straight to Michael's dick, it makes Michael answer him with a moan from the deep of his throat. 

Michael pulls away and breathes heavily against Calum's swollen red mouth, and when Calum arches his back trying to feel Michael's body against him, Michael can't stand this uncomfortable position anymore.

"Backseat" he whispers, and it surprises him how low and raspy his own voice sounds.

He jumps into the backseat first, he sits there waiting for Calum, who takes his t-shirt off before jumping and sitting on Michael's lap.

"Oh god" Michael says, bitting his lower lip as he runs his hands over Calum's sides "You're fucking perfect" and Calum groans one more time before looking for Michael's mouth with his own. 

Michael feels dizzy, his head is already filled up with want. Calum's skin is soft and warm under his fingertips, his scent is surrounding him, and the taste of Calum's mouth clouds his mind.

Calum pushes his hips down against Michael's and Michael lets his head fall back, with his mouth open, looking at Calum between his half closed eyelids. He feels on fire inside, there's something burning in his belly, something that makes it harder to breath, it's a feeling between lust and need, it's too much and it makes Michael feel like nothing is enough.

Calum looks so good, his messy hair, his bright eyes and his swollen mouth open, it's the most beautiful thing Michael has ever seen, the sexiest thing he knows he'll ever see. His cheeks are red, like his chest, that is moving up and down fast, matching his breathing, and Michael bites his lips again, because he has missed him so much.

He leans in and places his lips in Calum's chest, he starts kissing it, bitting, sucking on his skin, he tries to reach every bit of it with his mouth, he wants to taste it all. Calum's heavy breath is hitting his ear as he keeps moving on his lap, making both of them feel like flying, and they're just starting.

Calum's skin taste salty because of the sweat that's already covering it, and Michael thinks that he'll never get tired of it. He bites down in one of Calum's nipples, it makes Calum whimper, and that whimper makes Michael curl his toes.

His t-shirt is suffocating him. Calum's hands are stroking his arms and Michael needs them over the skin of his back, over his chest, over every part of his body. His t-shirt is suffocating him, it feels rough against his sensitive skin and his jeans seem too tight now. He needs to take them off but he's not able to take his mouth away from Calum's skin. 

Calum's skin is something addictive. It tastes like his cologne, sweat and Sydney. It taste like home.

But then Calum presses his hips down even harder, and Michael can feel Calum's erection through his jeans, he's already impossibly hard, just as Michael, and it's too much.

Michael switches their positions, he pushes Calum down, lies him across the backseats, and he sits on him, straddling his hips. 

He stays still for a while, trying to control his breath as he contemplates Calum. And he is literally breathless at the sight of him. He looks so needy; his eyes are half closed, but Michael can see that they are almost completely black, his lips are swollen and he has his tongue between his teeth, pink and bright. His chest keeps moving up and down very fast and his neck looks really inviting, covered with sweat, and that spot where his pulse beats is pounding fast, asking for Michael's lips to come down and kiss it. Michael can swear that his breath catches in his throat for a second.

And then Calum groans, he groans Michael's name with a rough low voice and rises his arms, trying to grab some part of Michael's body to drag him close to him again.

And Michael really likes that idea, so he takes his suffocating t-shirt off and lies down over Calum, letting his body fall into him, and Calum lets out a deep breath when he feels Michael's weigth over him.

Michael lips go to that spot in Calum's neck, he licks it slow and sucks on it, Calum's hips move up, desperate for some kind of friction. Michael giggles against his skin and Calum digs his nails into the skin of his back.

"Shut up" he murmurs, and Michael laughs again, supporting himself with his elbow to look at him right in the eyes.

Calum has a little smile planted on his lips and it makes a fond feeling run through Michael's body, from his chest to his toes. Calum's hand moves up over Michael's back until it reaches his head, he sinks his fingers in his hair and crashes their lips together one more time.

Now is Michael the one who moves his hips down, dragging moans out of the both of them. He feels Calum's dick hot and hard against his hip, it makes his heart race knowing that he's this hard because of him, and suddenly he needs to touch him.

"I need you" Calum whispers against his lips and Michael feels himself getting even harder.

He moves his lips to Calum's neck again and starts kissing his way down to his belly, small sighs leaving Calum's mouth with every kiss Michael lets over his skin. 

When Michael gets to Calum's belt he listens a noise that seems like a ring tone, but his heartbeats are sounding louder in his ears, so he doesn't pay attention to it and bites Calum's hipbone.

Calum moves his hips up one more time, Michael's name leaving his lips again and again in whispers and moans. Michael leaves a little hickey in his hipbone and licks the purple mark while he undoes his belt. 

His ears are buzzing and his heart is pounding frantically in his chest when he starts to unzip Calum's jeans. Calum tangles his fingers in Michael's soft hair when he breaths over his belly, and his hips move up one more time.

"God, Mike" he whispers, his voice cracks at the end.

Michael licks his lips and places a small kiss right under Calum's belly button that makes him shiver.

And when Michael is going to pull Calum's jeans down, Calum's grip in his hair gets tighten.

"Wait" he breaths out "What was that?"

Michael looks up at him and he has to bite his lower lip to not allow a groan to leave his mouth at the sight of Calum's bright wide eyes. 

"I didn't hear anything" he replies, licking Calum's belly again "It's probably the wind".

But suddenly Calum sits up, looking around with a worried expression.

"Fuck Michael, that's my mum outside the car!"

"What the hell" Michael looks out the car window and he sees Calum's mother walking toward the car and her expression is anything but friendly "But how did she find us?" 

"I don't know, she probably saw me leaving the house" Calum is zipping his jeans and he jumps to the front seat again, looking for his t-shirt "C'mon Mike, start the car!"

Michael reacts then, he doesn't bother with putting his t-shirt on again, he just jumps into the pilot seat and gets a hand into his pocket to grab the keys.

"Shit" he mutters when he finds out that his pockets are empty "Calum, I can't find the keys".

"Oh, damn" Calum covers his face with his hands "They must have fallen in the backseat".

"Calum Hood, get out of there already!" Calum's mum hits the window of the car and Michael whines, knowing that they are going to get in trouble.

Calum sighs and looks up at Michael, but then he shrugs and smiles, and his lips are still swollen, his hair is messed up, his cheeks are red and he has put his t-shirt inside out, so Michael can't help the loud laugh that leaves his lips.

Calum opens the door and gets out of the car with his head low. Michael gets out too and prepares himself for an angry mother.

"Do you know what time is it?" Calum's mother is yelling at him "It's four in the morning! How do you dare to sneak out of the house at four in the morning?" Calum doesn't reply, he has his gaze fixed in the floor and his shoulders fallen.

Michael shivers because he isn't wearing his t-shirt on, and when Calum's mom looks at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, I don't even want to know what you were doing in there" she says and Calum laughs, he tries to hide the sound by covering his mouth with his hands.

"I swear to god it was his mouth that I was kissing" Michael says, the words leave his mouth before he thinks them, he just doesn't want Calum's mother to forbid him to see Calum until the next tour starts, he couldn't take two more weeks without him.

Calum laughs out loud then, he pushes his head back and looks at Michael in disbelief.

"I don't want to hear it Michael, thank you" Calum's mom answers, and she grabs Calum's arm, starting to walk back to her own car, dragging Calum with her "Now I need to think what I'm gonna do with you, mister. You worried me so much" she's saying but the boys aren't listening to her.

Calum looks at Michael smiling and waves at him.

"Call me later!" he screams before getting into his mother's car and Michael just laughs again, shaking his head, and he goes back to his car to look for the keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos make me happy, yep <3


End file.
